Moments
by GypsyGirl098
Summary: Just glimpses into the lives of certain pairings-some cute, some funny, some romantic. Phineas & Isabella, Ferb & Vanessa, and Linda & Lawrence.
1. Phinabella

**So this is one of those word-inspires-brief-drabble fics. Let me know what you think or if I can improve on something.**

**I'm pretty terrible at Phineas/Isabella, but I tried anyway. On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Closer<strong>

He could smell her hair she was so close. Phineas' heart beat so hard that his entire torso was pulsing—his hands shook, his eyes avoided contact, and the sweat formed on the back of his neck with his nervousness.

"Well, they may not be crazy rollercoasters, but Ferris Wheels can be cool." Isabella spoke.

The red-head teen gulped and glanced downward, just noticing her knee was touching his.

_Next time, _I_ design the size of the passenger cars. _

**Feeding**

"Come on, eat already," grumbled Phineas Flynn to his son. The 7-month old skillfully dodged every spoonful of baby food his father tried give to him, giggling while doing so.

"Any luck?" His wife inquired just entering the kitchen.

He looked back at her with a distressed look, "Our baby is a mastermind."

**Machine**

"Phineas, really, I can get my own soup."

"No way! I'm not about to let my sick wife get out of bed!"

Isabella sighed, as Phineas stumbled toward her carrying three trays of soup. He set them down in front of her and smiled cheerfully.

"Now try each one and decide which is your favorite, and then I'll have the machine make up more."

She didn't look too pleased with him, "Phineas, you don't have to build a crazy new device just to serve me things in bed."

He frowned at this, but after a moment his face lit up. Suddenly he leaned downward and kissed her affectionately.

"I'll never build a machine that will give you_ that_, trust me."

**Tradition**

She had been waiting all night at the same spot, and finally he approached her.

"Hey Isabella, enjoying the Christmas party?" he said merrily. She nodded quickly in response.

"Yeah, it's great. I really like the decorations." She then gestured up toward the ceiling, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. Phineas' eyes followed and he blushed.

"Oh..." he gulped, "That—uh—"

"Mistletoe." She beamed. The 13-year old fluttered her eyelids closed and leaned forward with her lips slightly puckered.

But suddenly, she felt a gust of wind fly past her. She opened her eyes and saw Phineas running in the opposite direction.

"Phineas Flynn! Don't dis tradition!" she yelled after him.

**Euphemism***

Teenage Phineas Flynn brushed past his brother in a happy rush, "See ya, bro, off to Isabella's!"

Ferb smirked, "As her parent's aren't home…is there a bit of snogging in your future?"

"A bit of what?"

"Snogging? Copping off?"

Phineas looked innocently confused, but then blushed hard, "Dude, I'm not doing_ that_ with Isabella tonight! We've only ever kissed!"

Ferb sighed and put his face in his palm, "That means to make out, Phineas, I said nothing about shagging."

"Oh well—wait, what's shagging?"

* * *

><p><strong>*I had to do a little research to get these terms, let me know if they're wrong or misused.<strong>

**~Gypsy~**


	2. LindaLawrence

**This is quite possible my favorite pairing off the show (tied with Ferbnessa, of course). I mean, they're so freakin' cute! Why does no one write about them? Anyway, fangirl spaz over. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck<strong>

"Lawrence, this isn't funny, we need to figure out how to get this stuff off!"

The two had slipped into some purple substance their teenage sons had created. Now they were "glued" together at the hip.

Lawrence shrugged, "I'm sure the boys can separate us when they get home."

She looked anything but impressed, "Just hold on to that desk over there while I try to walk in the other direction."

And so he did. Linda began walking opposite of him, stretching the purple glue as she went. Suddenly, she could walk no further and the glue pulled her immediately backward, spinning her into her husband.

Now they were twirled into a tight embrace. Linda sighed in aggravation.

But Lawrence just smiled boyishly and kissed her on the forehead.

**First**

He shouldn't have been this nervous. They both had done this before, as evidenced by the children preparing for bed at their grandparent's.

Still, Lawrence twiddled his thumbs bashfully while he waited for Linda to finish up in the washroom. This was their first night as a married couple, after all.

**Kill**

Usually Linda was the reasonable and calm parent. However, whenever a spider had made its way into their home, she would jump into her husband's arms and shriek for him to _kill it kill it kill it!_

**Bedtime**

"Alright, kids, time for bed," Lawrence declared.

9-year-old Candace groaned, "Da-aad, why do I have to go to bed the same time as 4-year-olds?"

"You can stay up if you want to, Candace," Linda chimed in.

"Really?"

"Of course. Me and your father were just going to stay up and talk about how much we love each other," She said cuddling close to her husband.

Candace's expression scrunched and she started for the stairs, "Night then!"

Linda smiled, but Lawrence looked down at her knowingly, "…you were serious, weren't you?"

**Quiet**

She crouched down to gather the groceries that he had accidentally knocked out of the bag. He could only stammer out apologies as he crouched down to aid her.

Then, as their hands met atop of a loaf of bread, the bustling market around them went quiet. He finally looked up and saw her face. He didn't know this woman—not her name, not her address, not even her age—but he found her remarkably beautiful. He stared at her for awhile, mouth agape in foolish daydreaming. All her saw or heard was her.

"Um," she spoke, following with a short laugh at his expression, "I'm Linda."

**Change**

Lawrence never thought of himself as a man who would be willing to get up at 7AM on a Saturday. Although that changed when he realized that his first sight in the morning would be the most beautiful woman in the world.

As well as two rambunctious toddlers who were anxious to begin their weekend adventures.


	3. Ferbnessa

**Heck yeah, FERBNESSA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anywhere<strong>

Vanessa's eye lids fluttered open and she shifted in bed. She glanced back at her husband, whose green hair was tousled into bedhead. She smiled, and figured she should begin her day.

Before she could sit up, however, she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into bed.

"Ferb," she said trying to sound aggravated, "I've got to get up."

He kissed her shoulder and replied, "You're not going anywhere."

**Fitting**

It was only fitting that they have their honeymoon in England. There were so many sights and places Ferb could show to his new wife.

But as it turned out, the only sight they saw the entire trip was the inside of the countryside cottage.

**Eighteenth**

Ferb had just let the last guest out of their apartment. Phineas had, of course, planned a huge surprise party for Ferb's 18th birthday with all their friends. Now everyone had gone, except for Isabella and Phineas, who had fallen asleep on the couch. Ferb smiled warmly at the sight, and then started for his own bedroom.

The ring of his cellphone stopped him in his tracks, though, and with a grumble he checked the message:

_Come to your door._

_-V_

Ferb titled his head and went to the door. Before he could even reach for the door knob, the door flung open and Vanessa pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I've waited a good two years to do that."

**Share**

"Morning, Phineas," Vanessa said with a yawn, meeting him in the kitchen of their apartment.

Phineas sat at the kitchen table and titled his head, "Uh…Morning. What's with the shirt?"

Vanessa looked down, realizing she was wearing an oversized shirt with a Union Flag on it. Her eyes widened.

"Well," she clicked her tongue, unable to think of a quick enough excuse.

"We shared pajamas," spoke Ferb, entering the kitchen wearing only a pair of pajama pants.

**Dream**

As they walked arm-in-arm that night, Vanessa stared up at the clear, black sky adorned with millions of stars. She tightened her arm around her boyfriend's warmly and closed her eyes. She then began to hum softly to herself.

Ferb slowed their pace as he tried to decipher the tune. She opened her eyes and caught his curiously look.

"Stars shining bright above you," she sang quietly. He recognized the song.

"Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you,'" he replied back. They had stop under a streetlamp now, smiling dreamily at eachother.

"But in your dreams, whatever they be," she put a hand on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Dream a little dream of me…" and they faded into an affectionate kiss.


End file.
